requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Arsham Says - Powers
Powers Arsham is actually under the belief that the vampire shapes the discipline, and not the other way around. That the Forceful and Controlling Kindred will develop Vigor, and that it will increase as he feeds on his ability to be forceful, and controlling. He has made these observances in a kind of backwards manner... ARSHAM SAYS: Animalism is the force of the Beast. Those who use it, by necessity, are closer to their Beast than the rest of us, and whether that is comforting or terrifying very much relies on who it is who touches this power. In the manner of the Nosferatu or Gangrel, the 'low clans' as they were, it is a disturbing, slumming tendency to behave like an animal and to run with the animals. Auspex is an enlightened power for those who seek to know. It is the hallmark of the intelligent, and the dangerous. Auspex can uproot deep secrets, and turn the balance of power quickly, putting those 'in the know' on top of the influence structure. Celerity is the power of those that -do-. Both actionary and reactionary, Celerity is the component of myself that causes me to be both ever on guard, and ever moving forward. I stop, and plan, and then lunge and succeed, like the praying mantis. Celerity is the power of the effortless predator, successful, swift, and beyond reproach. Dominate, the power of the Ventrue, is one of the most respected and horrifying of disciplines. Remove one's free will, and the world becomes your plaything. Hubris all too often taints those with this power, but one can hardly blame them. The power to plant commands and freeze your opponent in his tracks is BRUTALLY effective. Majesty is that which makes us as the Daeva inherently superior to the other clans. The Man creates a shining beacon from the shadow of The Beast, and amplifies every part of his personality. Pure inner worth shines through, and none can contest the value and import of these most majestic of Kindred. Those who master this discipline have truly begun to perfect their inner self. Nightmare is a sword. Those who live by the sword, die by the sword. As a man who has often lived by an actual, and not metaphorical sword, I believe I know of what I speak. Nightmare is used to cut to the heart of the problem, and like a gunman waving his weapon about, this power promises only violence and pain, and the -threat- of the use of Nightmare, is the same as the use of Nightmare itself. Obfuscate, while undeniably capable and useful, is not the mark of those who wish to remain unnoticed. Rather it is the mark of the predator come greedy trickster. Those in masks and in groups believe they can get away with more, and so their conscience fades. As it is with those who rely on the powers of Obfuscate. The Nosferatu become steadily more monstrous, and the Mekhet become steadily more brazen, as they get away with more and more. Those who practice obfuscate must be watched... they are always wearing masks, and always hiding in the crowd. If Animalism is the mind of the Beast, Protean is surely its body. This power is the reason why I so disrespect the Gangrel. If even their flesh is mutable, how must their minds fare against the animal within? Untrustworthy, wild, and violent, nothing about this power suggests that those who utilize it are anything but beasts. And yet... Resilience. This is another power shared by the Ventrue and the Gangrel, and this one none can ignore. Resilience is the power of stalwart will, of brave disregard and of steadfast determination. If any ability is the saving grace of the Gangrel, it is their talent for Resilience. Those who enhance this ability push themselves to a more steady, and stable mindset, and gain a straight-forwardness that helps us to understand where they stand, and where they are going. Vigor is the talent of the manipulator, strangely enough. Those who desire to bend another to their will find this discipline easy to learn, despite its violent tendencies. While there is a danger in the uncivilized finding this discipline pushing them towards a 'bully first' mindset, it is also a fantastic 'nuclear deterrant'. When your opponent can twist a car into so much wreckage with his bare hands, you are unlikely to attempt a physical confrontation, thus allowing subtle threats a much greater chance at success.